


五星级酒店的故事

by Hezi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, i fucking love crying Sebastian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezi/pseuds/Hezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个被每晚任性驱车2小时回CBD酒店的小公举激发的脑洞。<br/>一切RPS都是脑洞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五星级酒店的故事

1.

自从《美国队长3》拍摄进入“冬兵重点”时期后，Sebastian每天都要进行长达十多个小时的拍摄，一天工作结束后不是凌晨也是深夜。在剧组大多数人选择就近下榻宾馆甚至汽车旅馆的时候，只有Sebastian·酒店必须五星级·Stan选择驱车回到亚特兰大CBD的五星级酒店。

 

所有人都担心辛苦工作一整天的Sebastian夜间的疲劳驾驶问题。

只有Chris Evans说：“放心吧，没事的。”

 

因为他才是开车的那个。

 

2.

每次下车都是一场恶战。

 

“Seb醒醒，到了，下车回酒店洗洗睡。”

“嗯……我不要下车……我今晚就睡车里了……”

“噢拜托别闹，你要是觉得自己不够清醒我可以帮你，把你干醒之类的……”

 

然而每次的结果都是Chris·力大无比·Evans连背带抱的扛着一米八的睡美人下车回到酒店。

 

3

 

> “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的酒店每天晚上都会有两个很酷的戴墨镜的男人回来，高一点的那个总是抱着矮一点的那个。天啊真想知道他们是不是住一个房间。”
> 
> ——来自酒店大堂接待·Marria的Facebook

 

4.

今天Sebastian用自己的双脚走进了酒店。

 

“房卡呢？”

“在我身上，屁股兜里……不是内裤那一层，内裤没有兜，你在模什么。”

“呃，伸错层了嘛。”

 

 

 

> “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他们住同一间房棕发矮一点的包子脸还被金发大胸男摸屁股了！！”
> 
> ——来自酒店大堂接待·Marria的Facebook

 

5.

Sebastian对床的要求非常高，首先是大小，要能有睡下四个他或者三个Chris那么大（因为sex的时候Chris喜欢把他翻个面接着操）。

其次是酒店的枕头，枕芯一定要够软，够有弹性，且有一定的高度（因为Chris从后面操他的时候，垫个高度合适的枕头能让Chris操的更深）

然后是浴室一定要大且地板不打滑（因为Chris喜欢在浴室里做爱）

浴室要有一个空间足够大的洗手台，和一面镜子（Sebastian特别喜欢被Chris按在洗手台的镜子前操，看着自己被操坏的表情会特别来感觉，用Chris的形容就是后面突然收紧，爽的Chris想射出来）。

隔音效果要好（Chris总能在最后把Sebastian操到失控尖叫）。

 

6.

终于回到酒店房间的Sebastian顾不上脱鞋，一个跟头陷进房间的大床里，能睡下四个Sebastian那么大的床，四肢摊开，满足的咂咂嘴，扭头就想要入睡。

在挣扎着用脚借着床沿蹭掉鞋子后，Sebastian闭着眼睛，趴在床上摸索着解开皮带扣，扭着腰和屁股妄想能把裤子蹭掉。然而今天这条修身的牛仔长裤，尤其是在为了电影拍摄增肌变壮后，别说蹭了，就是用双手脱都要半天，大腿部分的布料愣是卡住了下不去。

 

所以停好车上楼的Chris一进门看到的就是这样的画面：一个可爱的甜心陷进床的中央，裤子连着内裤一起脱到一半已经包不住屁股，主人还扭动着腰想摆脱裤子的束缚，臀线和股沟若隐若现；本来扎在裤子里的上衣也跑出来，直接出卖了主人的背和小腹。

 

闭着眼翻了个身的Sebastian又无意识地顺手撩起上衣，被床单磨蹭至挺立的乳头就暴露在空气中颤抖了。

 

空调冷气开到25度，Chris某个部位的温度却暴涨超过52度

不说床中央的人还时不时发出撒娇一样的哼哼声，不硬那是功能性障碍。

Chris·每晚开荤·Evans今天也一样扑了上去。

 

“操你的，Chris……今天真的很累了……”

“是是，马上把你操精神……”边说Chris边用舌头堵住Sebastian的嘴，而Sebastian本能的就开始回应，两个人用舌头模拟着即将发生的激情。Chris的手一边捏着身下人的胸一边玩弄着小巧的乳头，满意地发现Sebastian忍不住向上抬胯磨蹭着他的私处。

他知道他的宝贝一直就爱死了被玩弄乳头的感觉。

“怎么了，又只是靠乳头就能射了吗？”

 

“闭嘴！”嫌堆在膝下的裤子阻碍了腿的动作，Sebastian一用力蹬掉了裤子，一翻身跨坐在了Chris身上，粗暴地扯开裤子拉链，掏出了Chris已经硬得发烫的东西，“比比看到底谁先射！”说完就一口含下Chris的肉棒，来回吞吐想要逼Chris认输。

 

Sebastian的确也知道Chris的口味，因为他明显感觉到Chris的家伙在他的嘴里胀大了不止一圈，这给他的口活带来了更大的困难，也给他带来不小的成就感，虽然他不愿意承认。

Chris最爱看Sebastian含着他的东西说不出话的时候，用最纯澈认真的眼神干最下流的事，光是看着Sebastian认真为他口交的样子，他就能硬得发疼甚至可以直接射出来。

 

更重要的是，他能趁机用各种下流的语言逼得他的小宝贝羞红脸而无法反驳：“宝贝，我有时都分不清，你上面的嘴和你下面的嘴，到底哪个更紧更热。”

回答他的果然只有一阵含糊的呜咽和滋滋水声，Chris还坏心地往Sebastian的嘴里更深处顶了顶。

“My sexy Sebby，pure baby，难以置信你竟然能靠吸男人的老二就高潮。”Chris低头看着Sebastian委屈瞪着他的眼神，湿润的眼角发红，棕色卷发已经因为汗湿而变得凌乱。从他的角度刚好可以看到趴在他身上的Sebastian高高翘起的屁股。

 

Chris抓着Sebastian的脑袋强迫他做了几次深喉，Sebastian终于禁受不住的将Chris的阴茎咳了出来。

“这可不行宝贝，我还没射呢。”Chris将Sebastian抱起来，腰软的根本坐不住的Sebastian直接变趴在床上。这也正遂了Chris的意，他用手扒开Sebastian的臀瓣，伸出舌头舔上暴露在外的，暂时还紧闭的小洞——不管做了多少次，这里一开始都像处子一样紧闭，Chris却总有办法让这个小洞慢慢变得淫荡。

 

Sebastian感觉自己没出息透了，不知道为男人口交到射，和被男人舔屁眼舔射相比，哪个更丢人。

或者用乳头也能射。他自暴自弃的想

他忍不住想用手照顾自己的前端，早已硬得不像话，一刻不停在渗着液体。

 

 “不允许小动作。”Chris用不容置疑的语气打断了Sebastian的动作，并将Sebastian的手锁在他背后，让他趴在床上什么都做不了，只能翘着屁股被Chris舔。

 

Chris舔得Sebastian的呻吟和喘息都变了调，Sebastian的阴茎在床单上磨蹭出了一滩水渍：“操，Chris你到底进不进来，就不能……”

“想要我的老二吗？”Chris立马趴在了Sebastian身上，手伸到Sebastian的胸前抚摸着他的两粒乳头，阴茎则在Sebastian的臀缝磨蹭，迟迟不肯进去。

 

天知道Chris此时是哪来的自制力，躺在自己身下的人扭着腰翘着屁股求他操进去的，粉嫩的小洞也微微张开等着他进入，他却还有时间等待和调情。

他自信自己能把握住一切

 

可Sebastian突然撑起上半身转头，给了Chris一个缠绵至极的湿吻，末了还伸出舌头意味不明的舔湿了自己的嘴唇，扭动腰部用屁股主动磨蹭起Chris的阴茎，低声哀求起来：“求你，Chris，就操我，快一点，求……”

 

未等Sebastian话说完，Chris就让自己盲目的自信和自制力见鬼去了

还没做好准备的Sebastian被突如其来的插入爽得声音又拔高一度，还没被插两下就射了出来，高潮到眼泪直掉。后穴的收缩也让Chris爽得不行，却又极力忍住动作，怕Sebastian过于敏感而感到不适。

直到Sebastian又无意识的用屁股贴紧Chris的阴茎，嘴里来回念着“干我，干我”，Chris再也不想装成一副大局在握的样子，像个毛头小子一样急躁躁地动作起来。他已经能熟练找到Sebastian的敏感点，直冲那一点变换着角度冲刺，被干得爽了的Sebastian会叫的越来越腻人甚至哭起来，扭得越来越骚，甚至会配合着Chris的阴茎自己动起来。

“果然还是你下面的嘴更迷人。”

 

7.

“Sebastian，今天好几个镜头的动作很没力度啊，精神不大好，是昨晚没睡好吗？”

“呃，抱歉，我想我是有点没睡好……呃，闹鼠患了。”

 

“鼠患，嗯？”休息室隔间里，Chris从背后偷袭Sebastian，狠狠在他屁股上捏了一把。

被捏得腿软的Sebastian差点叫出声：“该死的Chris，这边都是人。”

“可你居然形容我是只老鼠。”只有三岁的Chris依旧耿耿于怀这个比喻，把头埋在Sebastian的脖子里不肯离开，“天啊Seb你用的是……我代言的那款guilty吗……”

边说着Chris手又伸进Sebastian的衣服下摆，顺着腰线摸上了胸部。

感受到背后人裤裆里的家伙有抬头之势，Sebastian赶紧推开Chris，掐灭了火苗。即便他能感受到自己的内裤带有的湿意。

 

8.

 

> “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊没有我了！！我今天！看到！那两个性感的男人！在电梯口接吻了！天啊！这太辣了！金发大胸男直接把手伸进棕发的裤腰里了！然后他们就进电梯了！！我想我知道为什么最近老有人抱怨电梯上行总很慢了！”

——来自酒店大堂接待·Marria的Facebook

 

Fin. 

 


End file.
